<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His God by EmternalSummers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617684">His God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmternalSummers/pseuds/EmternalSummers'>EmternalSummers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, End of the World, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood/Injury, Mentions of Violence, Sci-Fi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmternalSummers/pseuds/EmternalSummers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qian Kun had one friend in his small village. When the world began to end, that one friend was taken away as a savior of the people. Now, Kun is ready to risk it all to get him back.</p><p>For Little Wonders Awaken the World fic fest!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #4 — Awaken The World</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! This is my first time for writing for WayV, but I hope everyone can enjoy it! Hopefully, I'll be able to write more in the future if y'all enjoy this. </p><p>Special thanks to the person who ever so kindly forced me into this fest. You know who you are &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kun couldn’t quite recall when he first heard about the world starting to collapse. Perhaps it was only a few days before everything around his small village began to change. Perhaps it was weeks before, when the days simply bled into one another without a care in his heart. It didn’t matter that the world was falling apart, if you had asked him when he first heard about it. He only cared when they came.</p><p>And now, Kun was here to fight them. He didn’t care that his village was long gone and lost to the darkness that swallowed the corners of the world and was creeping ever closer. He was here, in the Laboratory, to retrieve what they stole from him all those years ago.</p><p>Adjusting the gun he held against his chest, he patrolled around the outside of the Laboratory like any other armored soldier would. He blended in perfectly to the others in the matching white outfits, but he was still different. He still had his mind and wasn’t lost to their fake idea of salvation.</p><p>There was a crackling in Kun’s ear, the transmitter coming to life as he rounded a corner on the side of the building. “Kun, come in. Can you hear me?”</p><p>“Loud and clear,” Kun muttered to himself as he began to approach the front of the Laboratory. He nodded to the other armored figure standing on one side of the entrance, the two of them entering shoulder to shoulder.</p><p>“Good. It was tricky, but I managed to get into their security system. I’ll guide you through the Laboratory to get to the top.” There was a momentary pause. “As long as you keep your promise.”</p><p>“No worries, Huang Guanheng. I’ll keep my promise.” Several other white-armored figures joined Kun, grouping up behind him. The voice on the other end of the earpiece snorted, which caused an uncomfortable sound to ring around Kun’s head.</p><p>“Just Hendery is fine. Is everyone ready and accounted for?” With a short glance over his shoulder, Kun silently counted the people around him. Besides himself, four other heads nodded in agreement. From wherever he was, Hendery must have seen it. “Got it. Once I disengage the locks and cameras, the building is going to go into shutdown mode. No one will be able to get in, but that also means you guys can’t get out. It can only be reversed by the administrator until I can find a way in. But if you get caught, it’s all over. Are you sure you’re ready?”</p><p>Kun let out a soft sigh before adjusting the grip on the gun he held in his hands. “Yes. Do it now.”</p><p>There was an explosion of lights and alarms around them as suddenly the door in the lobby opened up. Around them, the lobby was soon plunged into darkness, with only the red light giving them any visibility. Metal shutters covered the door and windowed walls as the workers behind the desk and visitors screamed in terror and many of them dove under the closest piece of furniture for cover.</p><p>Throwing his helmet off, Kun signalled for his group to follow him up the stairs that were behind the doors that were now opened. He took the stairs two by two, his desire to reach the top in each step. The elevator was closed off to them, so they had no choice but to go up by foot. But, how hard could 10 floors be?</p><p>“Kun,” Yukhei, the guard who had first come in with him, rested one hand on the leader’s shoulder as they reached the landing for the first floor. The stairs stopped here, the other set that led to the higher floors on the other side of the floor. They were going to have to cross it to go higher. “What do we do about the civilians?”</p><p>Kun paused for a moment, the sound of clanking armor coming from the large room in front of them becoming louder and louder in each moment. “Leave them alone. The people down here aren’t usually the problem. When we get to the top, that’s when we can stop being careful.”</p><p>Yukhei paused before nodding and motioning for two other members, Yangyang and Sicheng, to get ready on either side of the door that led into the first floor. Kun stepped forward, hands braced against the door and pushed it open. It opened to a squad of people dressed similarly to them, guns at the ready and trained on the intruders.</p><p>Kun snorted, his own gun glowing red in preparation for a fight. “I’m glad they sent the welcoming committee.”</p><p>“We’ll give them a welcome they won’t forget!” Yangyang shouted as he slid into the room beside Kun and was the first to run up to the other guards. It was an amazing speed that was unique to him, their suits being tweaked by Hendery to each have a special ability. It was practically impossible for any normal soldier to stop him. Yangyang’s sword, a beam of sharp red light, already drawn and slicing off the arm of an unsuspecting soldier, a spurt of red blood splashing across his white armor.</p><p>“That’s no fair, having fun without me!” The gunshots had started as the one soldier had screamed in pain, echoing around the room. It didn’t seem to bother Xiaojun, though. He was short, but his glowing red lance swept several of the soldiers and threw them into one of the walls that have been covered by the metal shutters. There was a sickening clang as the armor and the shutters met, both of them made to withstand being heavily damaged. He stood up proudly, his suit beeping as it went into recovery mode, the strength enhancement being far more energy consuming than Yangyang’s speed.</p><p>“With those monsters on our side, I don’t even think you need the rest of us,” Sicheng muttered as he walked up next to Kun and Yukhei. He had always been the most distant out of them, but Kun knew better. He was perhaps the most threatening one there, and with Hendery’s help, there was no telling how strong he could become.</p><p>“Floor cleared, boss!” Kun turned around to see most of the opposing soldiers incapacitated or injured in some way. Xiaojun and Yangyang seemed unharmed for the most part, save for a scratch here or there on them and the blood that covered their armor.</p><p>Kun nodded, reaching up to his earpiece. “Hendery, this is Kun. Are we safe to continue?”</p><p>There was a moment before the familiar crackling erupted in his ear, followed by Hendery’s voice. “The staircase by the emergency exit should bring you all up a few floors at least. From there, the warp pads are the main way of travel. I can figure out where they lead, but it’s going to take me some time to trace the paths to find the most efficient one. There are also some bigger guys coming your way, so for now take those stairs and I’ll let you know when I figure everything out.”</p><p>“Got it.” Kun gathered the others around him before sprinting through the floor towards the emergency exit sign that blinked red in timing with the alarms. Throwing the door open, they were met with a set of cement stairs that were able to lead them further up the building.</p><p>“Hey, boss, if you don’t mind me asking,” Yangyang jogged to catch up with Kun at the front of the group, the hilt of his sword clanking noisily against the side of his armor. “Are you sure that friend of yours is at the top of the Laboratory? I mean, what if your sources are wrong?”</p><p>Kun slowed down to a stop. The rest of the group stopped around him, the air suddenly turning tense, elevated by the alarms still blaring in the distance. “If I’m wrong, then we are resigning ourselves to death. But, this is the only place they could bring him, so I know I’m not wrong. Besides,” Kun glanced up at the stairs above him, noticing a small group of soldiers ambling down them. Raising one hand, he brandished his gun and set off four glowing red shots, each one finding their way into the enemy with deadly accuracy. The sounds of their bodies falling to the floor echoed throughout the stairwell. “I promised to kill anyone who gets in my way.”</p><p>Defensively, Yangyang raised his hands and backed off, taking a few steps down. “Well, I’m not one of those people, don’t worry. I’m just curious.”</p><p>With that, Kun curtly nodded his head and began to climb the stairs once more. As they passed by the dead guards, each member noticed a chilling single hole in each of the broken helmets. Not to mention, there was no sign of Kun’s armor activating to give him any kind of assistance. There was a reason that Kun was the leader, after all.</p><p>In silence, they climbed the stairs, until they reached the sixth floor. Beyond this there were no more steps to take. It was now they had to go onto the floor and hope that Hendery could figure out the path of the warp pads. Creeping up to the door, Kun looked through the small window. The entire floor was covered with armored guards. It was impossible to even see where the warp pads were with the amount of bodies in the way. </p><p>“Huang  Guanheng, any updates?” Kun crouched back down under the window, the others taking their own turn to assess the situation.</p><p>“I told you to call me-! You know what, never mind. And some progress. I’ve been able to trace a few of the warp pads and follow where they go, but none of them lead right up to the top floor. So far, it looks like you’ll have to find one on each floor that’s closest to the one that brings you up a floor.” The crackling sound went flat for a moment, before starting back up. “And you have to be quick about it. I don’t know how they got down there, but reinforcements are coming up from the bottom floor and some more are coming in for the floor that you’re on.”</p><p>“How is that possible?” Kun asked. As if on cue, there were shouts from the bottom of the stairwell, the sound of many sets up armor clanking up the stairs.</p><p>“Probably a one way warp pad from the top floor to the bottom one. That way they can send soldiers down to pinch intruders from both ends.”</p><p>“Good thing we aren’t normal intruders then,” Kun motioned for the others to get closer, looking over each one of them. “We’re going to have to split up now. With their way of attack, it’s only moments before we’re sitting ducks and I don’t want to lose anyone to them.”</p><p>“Aw, so you do care about us!” Yangyang said with a playful smile, only to be shouldered by Xiaojun. “What?”</p><p>“Now isn’t the time for that, dumbass.” Xiaojun responded with a scowl, but it was obvious that was also pleased with the comment. The others remained silent and focused, but the slight grins that were tugging on their lips showed they shared the same feelings as Yangyang.</p><p>“Yukhei and Sicheng, you’re going with me onto the floor. Yangyang and Xiaojun, can I trust you two to stop anyone from coming up?” Kun looked to each member in turn, their nods of affirmation being enough to keep him going. “Alright then. I’ll see you two on the other side.”</p><p>Yangyang and Xiaojun nodded before starting to head back the way they came, the whirring sounds of their weapons coming alive audible before their footsteps faded. With Yukhei and Sicheng flanking Kun on either side, he removed a small ball that was attached to his belt, clicking it twice. “Once this goes off, storm in. We’ll take out as many of them as we can before finding the warp pads and-”</p><p>“No, Kun. You go find the warp pads. Yukhei and I will hold them off,” Sicheng spoke up, keeping his gaze level with Kun’s. “You have somewhere to be. We don’t want to make you late.”</p><p>Kun stared at them, his jaw clenching at the proposition. Yukhei nodded and held one hand out. “Go find Ten. We’ll be waiting for you when you get him.” </p><p>Reluctantly, Kun held in his breath before letting it go and dropping the ball in Yukhei’s hand. He shifted out of the way as they got into position in front of them, Yukhei’s hands glowing red with both the bomb ball and his own light knuckle weapon. A pair of glowing daggers had appeared in both Sicheng’s hands, ready to kill.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Ready.”</p><p>Slowly opening the door, Yukhei allowed the ball bomb to roll into the room. From the window, the soldiers first made a small circle around the small device before getting in closer. This was their downfall, as the device detonated when most of the soldiers had drawn close. The immediate effect was panic and confusion, giving the three enough time to sneak in. Yukhei and Sicheng had already begun to tear away at those who were still alive, their armor turning red with blood. Kun watched only for a moment before the crackling in his ear took him away.</p><p>“Kun, you read me? Listen carefully, because I got the path all figured out. This should bring you to the top floor.”</p><p>“Go for it, Hendery,” Kun said. He slinked against the wall, completely unnoticed in the chaos that erupted around him. Following his guide’s direction, he made his way to the warp pads. With one final look towards his companions, Kun stepped onto the glowing green tile before finding himself on a new floor.</p><p>The seventh, eighth, and ninth floors were disturbingly quiet. In fact, hearing only Hendery’s voice seemed to make things even worse. He moved from warp pad to warp pad without a single issue, but something about it all felt off. It had to be a trap for sure.</p><p>“This should be the last one! I’ll catch you on the other side, then.” Hendery’s voice crackled through Kun’s earpiece one last time, the leader only grunting in agreement before stepping through.</p><p>The 10th floor was a lab like no other. Computers and control centers were everywhere, the whole room filled with technology that was befitting of the Laboratory and all it’s grandiose. Far beyond the scale of a simple country boy like Kun. What wasn’t beyond him though was the center of the room. A large tank was situated there with a person floating inside. Various tubes and wires were attached to various parts of his body, but there was no mistaking who it was inside.</p><p>“Ten!” With reckless abandon, Kun dashed towards the tank, hand outstretched to reach his lover. He never made it, as suddenly his body was overwhelmed by the armor. In an instant, it felt as though hundreds of layers of bricks had compounded on every limb and it was impossible to hold back the scream of pain that tore through him.</p><p>“Careful Kun, you might wake him up.” The sound of footsteps from behind Kun clicked against the pristine white floor. While it was impossible to turn his head around to see who it was, the voice was as striking as ever, even without the crackling of static behind it.</p><p>“Huang Guanheng! What are you doing?” Kun struggled to move, but it was impossible. The armor was slowly crushing him to death with no way out.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you to call me Hendery? We are friends after all, Qian Kun.” A single shoe stepped in front of Kun’s vision. The pressure of the armor became more intense and he let out another stangled yell as Hendery clicked his tongue. “Well, I guess saying we’re friends is a bit too far fetched. From the start, you had always been the necessary ingredient.”</p><p>“What… are you talking about?” Kun wheezed, his chest protesting with every breath.</p><p>The brown shoes moved further away to stand in front of Ten’s tank. “You see, our world has been withering away. We must rely on the god given to us to bring us to salvation, to a new world. The only issue was that this god did not wish to work.” The scientist’s voice cracked with some unknown emotion, but the lack of oxygen flowing to Kun’s head made him dizzy and it was hard to put a name to it. Envy, perhaps?</p><p>“He was made to serve his people, but he only wanted to save one person! Isn’t that just disgustingly selfish?” The shoes clicked back over to Kun. His gun was slowly taken out of the holster and cocked. The smooth metal was pressed against him, nestled against where his head and neck met. “So, I thought that if his precious person was no longer there, he’d have to work for the people, right?”</p><p>Kun swallowed as he felt his lungs crush under the pressure of the armor. So Hendery had planned this all along. He strung Kun along like a fool. In that case, perhaps he deserved this ending, for being so gullible to think he could save Ten.</p><p>“Ten… I love you…” Kun rasped out before a click was heard and everything went black.</p><p>*</p><p>When Kun came to, he was greeted with the small of lush grass and the feeling of someone’s hand running through his hair. A gentle breeze stirred him to open his eyes, only to be met face to face with Ten. His smile was soft as they made eye contact, the sound of playful shouting rising from the background, the voices familiar to Kun.</p><p>“You took your time to find me,” Ten said as he absently played with a piece of Kun’s hair.</p><p>“It was worth it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>